LEGION
The LEGION (Logarithmically Engineered Governing Intelligence Of Nod) was the successor to CABAL, Nod's logistical interface of the Second Tiberium War. LEGION was an important behind the scenes actor in the history of the Brotherhood following the Firestorm Crisis. Like CABAL, LEGION was also designed to assist Kane in decoding the Tacitus. It's avatar appears to be a mixture of CABAL's first and second avatars, possibly due to its links with CABAL. A subject assumes the role of LEGION during the Nod campaign of the "Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath" Expansion program. LEGION is, supposedly, a cybernetic conversion of the Nod Commander from the Second Tiberium War. Having been 'Enlightened' by Kane for staying with him at the fall of the Brotherhood during the end of TWII, Kane claims LEGION (a.k.a. You) as his greatest creation and the starting point for the overwhelming victory of Nod. 2034 LEGION was first activated following the Firestorm Crisis in order for Kane to reunite the Brotherhood of Nod. LEGION's first duty was to start an insurrection against GDI in Rio de Janeiro, in order to capture the attention of the scattered remnants of Nod. LEGION was then dispatched to bring the Black Hand, under the zealot Marcion, back into the fold. Following success at reuniting the Brotherhood, LEGION was deactivated by Kane until before the Third Tiberium War. * Last recorded transmission in 2034, pre-shutdown: "To sleep... perchance to dream..." :Kane's "lullaby" to LEGION 2047 LEGION was upgraded and reactivated shortly before the Third Tiberium War. After striking the GDI treasury to keep Redmond Boyle away from the GDSS Philadelphia, LEGION was used to stage a false-flag insurrection, under the guise of Kilian Qatar, during the Siege of Temple Prime. This was done to discredit Qatar, whom Alexa Kovacs, a Nod official who worked alongside LEGION, distrusted. Ironically, the attack was defeated by a loyal Commander who first gained notoriety fighting in the Rio Insurrection. LEGION was assigned to capture the Tacitus while it was in transit, which it succeeded in doing, but Kovacs then committed treason against Kane because she prevented the two merging, and infected LEGION with a virus, rendering the AI offline. With LEGION offline, the Tacitus escaped Kane's grasp again and GDI took it for safe keeping once more. * Last recorded transmission in 2047, pre-shutdown: "Peace... through... POWER!" :Alexa's last mantra 2052 LEGION reactivated itself again in 2052, an event Kane was preparing for. Evidence suggests that in the six years between its "death" and "resurrection", LEGION has evolved, using Scrin software gleaned from its temporary contact with the Tacitus. The Brotherhood, following the end of the Third Tiberium War, had gone underground to avoid full GDI retaliation. LEGION's first task was activating the Marked of Kane, a massive cybernetic Nod army. With the Marked under its command, LEGION was sent to retrieve the Tacitus from GDI, whose experiments with the data matrix rendered the device unstable. When retrieved from the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Kane then merged the unstable Tacitus with LEGION just before it exploded, infusing the AI with its immense knowledge and possibly conveying LEGION to what the Scrin designate as the "Ichor Hub". * Last recorded transmission in 2052: "''EARTH WARP GATE STATUS ACTIVE COMMENCING PHASE 2 INVASION" :Scrin-Terranglo translated transmission'' Naming LEGION was named after the Biblical demon of the same name. Behind the scenes This thing is based of CABAL, and therefore non-organic. Category:Science and technology Category:Nod